


Girl Squad Movie Night

by Peppermint_Miraculous (Peppermint_Shamrock)



Series: Peppermint's Spooktober One-shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Humor, Miraculous Spooktober, Movie Night, Spooktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Shamrock/pseuds/Peppermint_Miraculous
Summary: An ordinary movie night turns into a disaster when Juleka picks the movie and Alix thinks it would be funny to mess with her friends a bit.Written for Miraculous Spooktober Day 14 Prompt - Horror Movie





	Girl Squad Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Background Music: [Rite of Twilight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmDD3X1H8ug)
> 
> A very short one for today.

Movie Night. A time-honored tradition.

Actually, it was a relatively recent tradition that had developed among the girls of Mlle Bustier’s class. A year of constant attacks had brought them all closer, and Alix had to admit she enjoyed her newly strengthened friendships with her classmates. Movie Night was just one development that had come out of it. It was nice, a comfortable, predictable event. Alix almost always knew what to expect, depending on whose turn it was to pick the movie.

Alix, for her part, usually went with action movies.

Alya _always_ picked superhero movies. No surprises there.

Marinette was a bit of a wild card. Sometimes it was sci-fi, sometimes it was comedy, sometimes it was adventure.

Mylène often brought obscure artsy films.

With Rose it was always something sappy and romantic.

And Juleka, Juleka always picked horror movies.

A fact that was not lost on anyone, as Alix watched Mylène and Marinette go pale as Alya announced that it was Juleka’s turn to pick. She fought down a cackle. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

Maybe it was a bit mean, but Alix couldn’t resist a chance to mess with her friends. Usually both Mylène and Marinette were mysteriously absent whenever it was Juleka’s turn to pick, and Alix wouldn’t be surprised if at least one of them snuck off halfway through. Either way, they were sure to make the _funniest_ expressions during this session, and if Alix…encouraged it a bit, who could blame her?

So when the lights were turned off and the movie started, when everyone claimed their positions on the couch and chairs, Alix hung back, observing. Sure enough, her friends reacted predictably.

Juleka, naturally, was engrossed in the movie.

Rose cuddled up to Juleka during the scary scenes, and Alix had to wonder if that was half the reason Juleka picked these kind of movies in the first place.

Alya was unfazed by any of it, and kept muttering comments about how dumb the characters were. Which Alix thought was a bit rich coming from the girl who ran headfirst into Akuma attacks, but her analysis of the characters wasn’t wrong, either.

Mylène frequently hid behind her hands.

Marinette was hunched up on herself, her knees drawn up to her shoulders and knuckles white as she clutched the armrests of her chair, watching wide-eyed, tracking every motion on the screen.

Alix was honestly having more fun watching her friends than the movie, and when she started to get bored with that, she decided to act.

As stealthily as she could manage, she slipped around behind her friends, and crept up behind Mylène.

“Boo!” she whispered in her ear.

Mylène gave a squeaky scream, and toppled to the floor, immediately throwing herself under a table.

“Alix,” Alya reprimanded. “We’re trying to watch the movie here.”

She apologized to Mylène and backed off as the girl warily returned to her seat. But she wasn’t done. As the film’s tension ramped up, Alix decided to act again, this time targeting Marinette. Once again, she slipped behind them all, and crept on her target.

“Boo!” she whispered in Marinette’s ear, and was rewarded with Marinette’s screech of terror.

But Alix, in her playful scheme to scare her friends, had not counted on the “fight” part of the fight-or-flight response, and had not anticipated that Marinette would react _very_ differently than Mylène.

The next thing Alix was aware of was being in a whole lot of pain, as Marinette wailed:

“Oh my god, I’ve killed Alix!”

“You didn’t kill her,” Alix heard Alya say, with an air of exasperated patience. “At worst you might’ve given her a concussion.”

“Are you okay, Alix?” Rose called. Alix groaned.

“What the _hell_ was that?” she managed, opening her eyes.

“I’m so sorry!” Marinette said, her hands fluttering nervously. “I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to fling you across the room like that, I really didn’t…I’m sorry! I just reacted!”

“Well, we’ve learned something today,” Alya said, amused. “A startled Marinette is more terrifying than anything on the TV.”

“I’m really sorry!”

Alix groaned again, trying to get to her feet.

“Do you think we should get her some medical attention?” Rose asked nervously.

“We probably should, just in case,” Mylène said.

“I’m fine,” Alix tried to say as she stood up, but gasped in pain and collapsed back down. Juleka came to her side instantly and told her to keep still, as Marinette babbled out another round of apologies.

“Yeah, we really should get her some medical attention.”

“From now on, for everyone’s safety, we should probably keep Marinette away from horror movie nights,” Alya said, still sounding annoyingly amused with the whole situation.

“Or maybe Alix shouldn’t sneak up on people,” Mylène grumbled.

She was probably right, but hindsight was 20/20.

Alix groaned again. This really was all her own fault.

Definitely not how movie night was supposed to go.


End file.
